


【虫铁】Safe and sound

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *Tony第二人称*涉及复4and虫2，含双方官配BG





	【虫铁】Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> *Tony第二人称
> 
> *涉及复4and虫2，含双方官配BG

你坐在男孩家的沙发上，看他咬着笔头在空白纸上列出长长的步骤清单，他的辣妹阿姨坐在一边画出重点，关于如何捕获年轻女孩的芳心。男孩的眼神又纠结又兴奋，压住一把奶音偏着头去问他的阿姨，他的女孩会喜欢他吗？

得了吧，这是个无聊透顶的傻瓜问题，你不觉得有哪个女孩会不喜欢他。你翻了个白眼，试图不让自己露出和他阿姨一样的傻透了的欣慰表情，努力把古怪的人父心态按压回去，整天喊着Mr.Stark追在你屁股后面跑的自以为是的小鬼也有情窦初开的一天，听来烂俗又新鲜，早熟的天才加花花公子未体验过这样的青春烦恼，毕竟你在他这个年龄的时候只要稍微勾一勾手指就有大把姑娘投怀送抱，不管她们是校花啦啦队长还是书呆子学霸。你本来可以给傻瓜男孩一点建议，本来是这样——如果你还活着的话——

“永恒的纪念，不朽的英雄。”

烹饪节目结束的一瞬间电视机里突兀地传来甜腻而做作的女声，你瞥去一眼，主持人夸张的红眼圈像是被洋葱头狠揍过一遍，你又看了看，确定自己不曾和这位女士有过浪漫风流的销|魂一夜，而她悲伤得像是死了结婚离婚又复合纠缠一生的情人，你的大头照蹦出来占满了整个屏幕，老实说这张照片拍得很是不错，只比真人差上那么百分之九十九的风流倜傥。她掐着矫揉造作的嗓音继续念稿，“我们将永远铭记，To——”

男孩一把按掉了电视机，未等你的名字念完，就像掐死一只长颈鹅一样掐死她的尾音，屏幕残象是她念你名字后半咧开的嘴角，整齐的白牙齿配上红眼圈的不协调笑容。

那个黑色的匣子沉默下来，于是客厅显得寂静极了。男孩手里还握着遥控器，他刚刚的动作迅速到你几乎没看清，刷的一下甩出他的手臂，就像是蜘蛛探出腿一样灵活轻便，男孩注视着黯淡的黑匣子，缓缓地垂下了手臂，把黑色的小方块放在桌子上，重重地摔回沙发，斑点狗抱枕也跟着蹦哒一下。男孩的漂亮阿姨带着隐蔽的担忧看了他一眼，你猜她在犹豫是给他一个拥抱还是当作什么也没发生继续谈谈那个计划。但是男孩揉了揉眼睛找了个烂得不能再烂的借口——他困了，要先回房间了，好像刚刚才那个活蹦乱跳的思春期少年与他无关，他露出那种流浪小狗舍不得人走却故作善解人意不纠缠的微笑。老天，他的演技真烂，你合理怀疑下一秒洋葱圈也要亲吻他的眼睛了。

于是你从沙发上跳下来，你活着的时候试图在男孩面前维持沉稳的成熟形象，穿过他匆促掩上的房门进到了男孩的小屋。嘿，幽灵就是这点好处，你当了一辈子天才科学家，没想到在打完那个响指之后就撞上了超自然现象，暂且——姑且称作是幽灵，事实上可能是电磁场或是潜意识什么的，这个问题该归结到物理学还是神秘学心理学领域。管他呢，雷神索尔都能从神话书里跑出来和你一起打怪，跳进男孩的物理课本里，世上还有什么事发生不了，没有什么是未来学家Tony·Stark接受不了的——

不包括环着膝盖坐在床上掉眼泪的Peter·Parker。

男孩吸了吸鼻子，在眼眶里转了许久的亮晶晶啪嗒一下坠落在蓝白色海军条纹床单，他哭得悄无声息，惟有绽开的透明水花能看出他在哭泣，喑哑的哭腔被谋杀，死寂结成蜘蛛网。你记得他握住你的手，一声一声哭到发不出声音。

I’m sorry,Tony.

他总在道歉，为他的错误道歉，为不是他的错道歉，你每次从天而降都替他解决了问题，不管是缝合一艘破掉的轮船，缝合一颗青少年受伤的心脏，还是接住万米高空坠落的男孩，穿越时空把一撮飘散的尘土捏回你有血有肉的少年，给他一个足够坦诚的结实拥抱和黏糊糊的亲吻，你记得他烫红的耳根，然后把你搂得好紧好紧，隔着一层盔甲都能感受到他身上的热量，他带着兴奋的变声期小奶音叫着Mr.Stark。Hey，别假正经了，我们已经熟到你可以叫我Tony了，我知道你想的。你没有说出口，大人也要给小孩子留点面子，也许这对青少年是个重要仪式也说不定，尤其是那种老是给你惹麻烦还坚持自己长大了的叛逆小孩，男孩偷偷地叫你Tony，在发给Happy实则全转进了你的信箱的短信里，在他偷偷存着的置顶的电话号码备注里，最后破碎在他破碎的哭泣声中，他握着你的手，终于像个崩溃的孩子一样一直哭到无声无息。

你的手在空气中停了一会，想像第一次见面那样轻轻地拍住他的肩膀，然后那只手毫无悬念地落进空气里。于是你看着他，可没过一会便感觉心脏不断的下坠像是掉在未凝结的滚烫水泥里，这种炙热疼痛感对轻不过二两的灵魂来说过于沉重，你几乎要喘不过气，你熟悉这个，过去的五年里你也时常有这样的感觉，当少年定格在相框里的搞怪笑容直直映入你眼帘时，在泰坦星抓不住一抔尘土的无措就重新掌控你的情绪。

在太空漂浮的时间里，你把手放在玻璃上，望着外面静谧无垠的宇宙，没见过世面的小孩戳着玻璃外拖曳旖旎的星河大呼小叫，Mr.Stark好像一个形容词那样混在awesome和fantastic里，他兴奋地让你看这看那，好像是一场无关紧要的星际旅行。男孩顶着柔软的棕色卷毛像三倍甜的热巧克力那样冲你笑，你不自觉翘起唇角，嘴巴却拐了个弯说，安静点，Kid.

蓝妹妹喊你时你才反应过来，你已经把他掉在泰坦星了。

你和星云一起玩游戏，看她蹙起的眉捉摸着玩法，大概所有的孩子都好赢，不管是地球的还是外星的，都一个样，然后猝不及防地，她抬起头对你说，你好像看起来很难过。

你难过，当然难过，值得难过的事情太多了，最大的一件是钢铁侠没能拯救全世界，不，全宇宙，最紧迫的一件是你可能要死在外太空啦，漂浮在这些漂亮的彩色星球之间，听起来不错，要知道从地球上看它们都只是一个颜色的小光点，在这却有这么大。你把生命哲学和人生道理用幽默诙谐（也许只是你自以为）的言语艺术武装起来灌进破碎的钢铁头盔里，你希望Ms.potts不要太难过，是的，Ms.potts肯定生气的不让你叫她Pepper，还要用高跟鞋砸你的脑袋，冷酷宣告你们又一次完蛋了，永远都别想再复合的那种。好吧，你倒希望是这样，事实上她不会，她只会一边骂你是个混蛋一边紧紧抱住你，就算你又一次把她的生活弄得一团糟。

然后你又不可控制的，想起了你正在为之难过的事情，跟全世界啦全宇宙啦都没有什么关系，你看着巨大的星星漩涡想着你的蓝星球上一个小小的生命体，你打乱了一个普通男孩的平凡生活，他不顾一切追着你上了外星甜甜圈，然后他给了你最后一个拥抱。你们抱过几次来着，你只是想帮他开个车门，青少年却主动地把手掌搭在了你背上拍了拍，老实说你不太会哄小孩，于是你说，你们还没那么熟来着。你后悔了，你就该多抱抱他，也许一开始会挺僵硬，毕竟你没怎么得到过父亲的拥抱，不知道怎么养小孩，但是没关系，熟能生巧嘛，当然最好别让他知道，不然男孩会鼓着嘴巴记仇地倒掉你的咖啡吞掉你的甜甜圈让你别把他当儿子养。你说什么？他看上去就像只闹脾气的宠物青蛙？你看它们都热爱吃虫子——蜘蛛和青蛙，所以差不多——蜘蛛男孩该生气了，也许当晚就会和你的好姑娘Friday里应外合从天花板上吊着蛛丝突然降落就为了吓你一下。得了吧，你才不会被吓到，只是故意摔碎咖啡杯让傻男孩报复得逞，然后看着他用倒吊着的姿势快乐擦地板——你大概永远无法理解青少年的脑回路。

你大概是笑了一下，蓝妹妹歪着头看你，带了一丝好奇的探究性，她不太能理解人类的情感，无法解读你复杂的情绪。你失去那孩子了，可想到他还是能给你一瞬间的快乐，然后陷入更加漫长的痛苦的深渊，没有人明白他对你来说意味着什么。大家只知道他是你请来帮忙的话挺多的小英雄，不知道男孩在自己家里看到你时闪亮的双眼和笑容，不知道他的乱糟糟的抽屉里藏了一沓你的论文、海报、杂志——包括那期花花公子邀请你做的少年不宜的专访，这东西掉出来时他的脸都红了。你说你需要他帮忙，他就拖着装有物理练习本和西班牙语作业的行李箱和你跑到德国去揍美国队长，也许，大概曾经是他的偶像——显然在男孩顶着他被揍的黑眼圈兴奋地告诉你他把美国队长的盾抢走了还把他狠狠打了一顿的时候，他已经完全忘了这回事。你很怀疑他在机场上对每人发放的赞美只是随口一提，然后男孩眨着巧克力色的眼眸问你Mr.Stark还有什么需要帮忙的吗？他挺卖力地自我推销，在酒店房间里空翻跳来跳去搭着他的蛛丝线展示超强的弹跳力和平衡力，每一次他贴着墙你都担心他会把墙给戳破，那玩意在蜘蛛侠手里和纸皮搭的没什么两样，你看得头晕，让这小子停下试图把你圈在蜘蛛网中间的行为，他就乖乖地滑落坐到你旁边，偷偷瞄你的脸色。至少你能确定你是他的真偶像了，和那些随口应付的不一样，唯一头疼的是你们未免熟的太快，这都得怪他一天八百遍的Mr.Stark，真不知道咬了他的到底是蜘蛛还是知了，你想你应该对你的忠实粉丝宽容一点，毕竟他很有眼光，前途无量。你拍了拍他的肩膀说，你可以到斯塔克工业做实习生。男孩wow地尖叫出声，整个人从床上弹起来像一颗塑胶球在地板上蹦蹦跳跳，好几次你都觉得他要顶破天花板，我以为那是和May说的借口而已，所以我还能去找你吗Mr.Stark，实习内容是Superhero things对吗！你高深莫测地微笑一下，男孩眼巴巴地看着你，你摊了摊手，和他说，你以后就知道了，任由男孩抓着头发用他的小脑瓜解读你的笑容和话语，希望那比蒙娜丽莎的要好懂一点，但是总算，他闭上嘴了，世界安静了。

当你望着那片深邃而沉静的宇宙时，你开始怀念他喋喋不休地绕着你转，男孩总是能把一点小事编成大段大段的短信，不管是抓自行车小偷还是给老奶奶指路，当然短信这么长的缘故是他在其中掺了不少对你的赞美之词，显然他在打字的时候没有想到会被你本人看到，所以他毫不顾忌地问，Tony最近还好吗？你想象着夕阳下揭开面罩咬着西班牙油条的小男孩，在大楼之间荡着蛛丝给你的安全主管发着与他没什么关系的短信，他应该管你要号码，老是打扰无关人士总是不太道德的。你在实验室里折腾着你那些“小发明”，Friday的机械女音逐条念着Happy一股脑倒进你信箱的短信，你的好姑娘提出建议可以用男孩本人的声音来读。你拒绝了，他的短信又不是发给你的，你们还没熟到那种程度，这样做总是怪怪的，然后她冷静地指出你已经给他设计了四套战衣了，而你们认识的时间还没有四个月。你让她静音，低头发现不知道什么时候你打开了第五个蜘蛛侠战衣设计工程，你泄愤性地把它关掉，仿佛听到AI姑娘没有语气起伏地嘲笑着你的口是心非，你把被你静音的一句话没说的坏女孩谴责了一遍，爸爸很难过，我可不记得把你养成了这幅样子。Dummy把你的咖啡杯递了过来，你接过杯子喝了一口，心情稍微冷静了一点。好吧，你得承认你是挺喜欢那小子的，用暖色调涂抹的小男孩，他看着你的时候你能感觉你还在人间，还拥有一切美好的事物。

可你失去他了。

在你以为自己彻底结束的时候你尚且能平复心情冷静对待，甚至还和蓝妹妹说起他来，小蜘蛛好像就趴在你们桌子的另一边红着脸抗议让你不能老把他的黑历史拿出来说。得了吧小子，要论黑历史我可比你要多得多，你闭上眼睛前想道。但是惊奇队长把你从宇宙弄回来了，她一个人扛着一艘这么大的飞船稳稳地落在了地球上，听起来很酷，可你失去了惊叹的心情。你站在你的蓝星球上，昏昏沉沉地想起你把男孩丢在了遥远的地方，黑色浪潮重新淹没你，无人可分担的痛苦又一次占据了心头，你对着来接你的人说，I lost the kid.

而他说什么？We lost the kid？你的愤怒又一次被点燃。他怎么会明白那个男孩对你意味着什么，那是你的男孩，只是你的，与他们无关，冠冕堂皇的共同面对在此刻变得格外讽刺可笑，你不需要任何人和你一起分担这份责任，你自己背上沉重的负罪感和愧疚，可即使是在最难熬的黑夜，梦里的男孩也只是看着你笑，他像大人一样地拍了拍你的肩，跟你说没关系的。也许是时候该move on？你逃离了过去背在肩上的一切，反正也没有人需要了。街头巷角拉着横幅控诉英雄已死，仿佛那另外一半人口的消失是因为Superhero，可他们不久以后就会平静下来，交新的朋友，爱上新的人，组建新的家庭，生下新的小孩，重新在地球上建造自己的美丽家园，逝去的人成了一个个印在石碑上的名字，然后那些过不去的人的名字也印在了别的小方碑上，地球还在转，时间还在往前走，所有的人都要move on，让伤痛变成一道无关紧要的疤痕。

你也一样，你应该这样，可事实上是你抱着你的小公主和她说蜘蛛侠的故事，她眨着一双大眼睛看着你，露出软软的笑容，像是巧克力馅饼或者是三倍甜的热可可，于是你抱紧了你的暖色调小孩，听她用脆脆的童音宣布蜘蛛侠是她第二喜欢的超级英雄，第一当然是你，毫无疑问。你又不可避免地想起了男孩抽屉了厚厚一沓的钢铁侠海报。你能来Peter肯定很高兴，他最喜欢钢铁侠。男孩的漂亮阿姨在沙发上跟你闲谈的时候笑着说过。你闭上眼睛，小公主用柔软的手擦过你的眼角，你当然没有哭，只有孩子才有用眼泪宣泄的权利。Daddy？Morgan抬起小脸看着你。我想你能给我一个吻的话比什么都强。你刮了刮小女孩的鼻子，她咯咯地笑出声在你的脸颊上落下甜甜的亲吻，你便觉得你拥有了一切。

知足吧，Tony·Stark，你已经足够幸运，在浩劫之后还能拥有平常人的幸福，和你的妻子，你的孩子度过很好很长的一生。本来应该是这样的。可当你的老朋友们带着那个该死的时空穿越方案闯进你温馨宁静的小家时，你才发现你从来都没有move on，尤其是在你拭去照片上的水珠，看见男孩明亮的笑容的时候。你脱下普通人的壳子，又一次奔波于拯救世界的任务之中，英雄的宿命，和反派作斗争，让一切都回归正轨，你明白这辈子你都放不下在你的蓝星球上生活着普通人的安危，哪怕那些人与你从来不曾相见，不知道你的存在，甚至狠狠地诅咒你们都应该去死，可你还是要守护这个世界，因为这个世界上还有那些你爱的，爱着你的人，你的朋友，你的妻子，你的小公主，你的男孩。

小男孩大概不知道他对你来说有多重要，可以和你至亲至爱的人相提并论，换个说法，他就属于世界上为数不多你放在心上的人。得到Tony·Stark的青睐可不是一件容易的事，尽管拿去炫耀一辈子好了。你想在未来的某一天轻描淡写地告诉他，现在先不谈，免得那小子尖叫出声红着脸结结巴巴地喊着我也爱你——那就太尴尬了不是吗，所以得挑个没那么多人的时间地点，就你们两个人，悄悄地谈。

你计划得挺好的，可当蜘蛛男孩从天而降用他的蛛丝扯住攻击你的敌人，你恍然想起上次他出现也是为你挡下一击，已经五年了。你看着男孩在你身边降落，一脸兴奋地跟你说着他死而复生之后的故事，眼睛闪闪发亮像是你在外太空漂浮时看到的最纯粹的星子，自持冷静的大人还是控制不住汹涌的情绪，把他揽进怀里，于脸颊处落下一个吻，你听见男孩蓬勃的心跳声，他开始有些不知所措，耳朵烧得通红，甚至烫着你的脸颊，可他接着就把你抱得好紧，钢铁蜘蛛腿似乎察觉到了主人的情绪，在空中摆动。在你们在硝烟四起的战场上拥抱，这是个真真切切的拥抱，不是借着开车门偷来的，也不是他撞撞跌跌地向你扑来，紧紧扯住你的衣角。男孩小声问着你的白头发，五年的岁月悄然流逝过的痕迹，你这才有回到现实的实感，悬着的心脏安稳回落，在男孩明亮而灼热的目光下回温。你从来没有那么一刻感到庆幸，你答应加入近乎荒唐的计划，从别的时空中偷来一丝希望，把你的小男孩带了回来。

可是你没办法和他多待一会。男孩握着你的手哭泣，眼泪砸进金红色盔甲，砸进泥土里，哭到清澈的声音也变得沙哑，最后趋于无声沉寂，那双眼眸里细细碎碎的光一瞬之间被残忍碾灭，这之后他再也没有这么哭过。

他开始逃避，假装什么事情都没发生过一样对每个人都笑，皇后区的蜘蛛侠和往常一样做着帮扶社区的小事，一切照常，安然无恙。男孩只在夜里有一下没一下地开着他的蜘蛛腕灯——战衣上其中一个用来哄小孩高兴的小玩意。他在枕头边摆上一个钢铁侠头盔，当然不是你的，更像是小孩子的手工道具，看上去有些年份了。你挺想劝他不要在床上放个脑袋一样的玩意，晚上看起来挺像用骷髅占卜的巫师，蜘蛛巫师？好吧，不太好笑。你的笑话一般不怎么幽默，不是把人气得半死就是冷得要命，不过要是你活生生站在他面前说不定你的头号粉丝能配合地笑一下。哦不，他肯定又要哭，这个爱哭鬼。

男孩第一次发自内心地露出笑容是戴上了你送他的眼镜，你颇为得意的文字梗，掌控全局的造物Edith，最后还是送到了男孩的手上。他消失的那段时间，你还不知道能不能把他带回来的时候，Peter·Parker的资料就已经作为和你一样的第一权限完完整整地输入Edith的终端。你相信他，也许正如Nick·Fury说的他还不太够格，自我否定，对超级英雄的任务充满抗拒，像是只把头塞进沙堆的鸵鸟，以为只要不看就什么事情都没有发生过。但是没关系，他会站起来的，你比任何人都相信这个，因为当初你也是这样一路走过来的。

可惜灾难和危机可不会友好到问你准备好了没有再来，男孩被局长领着和新伙伴打招呼，他叫什么来着？你努力回忆了一下决定放弃，嘿，这家伙真像把鱼缸套头上的怪人，绿油油的配色也不太符合你的审美，总之就管他叫鱼缸头好了。本来他只是个无关紧要的人物罢了，你没打算把他放心上，但他骗着你的男孩把Edith转交给他，用一重一重的幻境把男孩骗得团团转。你终于想起他是谁，被你开除掉的前斯塔克工业职员，二构技术的设计者之一，你当时建议他去看看心理医生，这绝不是出于嘲讽，是真诚的建议，接着你就把这件事连同这个人一起抛之脑后了，别指望一个社保号都记不住的人把那么多东西都塞进脑子，你有太多的事情要做了，天才的大脑不装无用物。近些年成功把自己塞进你的世界里的也就男孩一个人，不单如此他还在你心上找到一个好地方布丝结网，用他带着过分缠人的“Mr.Stark”和幼稚直白的英雄梦。但是Quentin似乎对你心怀怨恨，以至于用模仿你的姿势去欺骗一个男孩，要是你早知道这个，一定把他加进不可信任的危险名单里交给男孩。

可你只能看着。

疾驰而过的火车狠狠地撞上男孩的身体。

如果你还有呼吸和心跳的话，在那一刻也要再停滞一瞬，暴戾的念头从你的脑子钻出来，你是真的想早些杀了他。

男孩歪倒在火车座位上，鲜红的血液从他的身体里钻出来，他破破烂烂的，几乎没有一块是好的，剧烈起伏着的胸腔和口中吐出的血块勉强证明他还活着，但那之后连这些都没有了，他闭上眼睛，火车进入隧道的黑影夺去光亮，一寸一寸吞没他的身体。黑暗之中你颤抖着抚上他的脸庞，和前几次直直地穿透不同，你似乎触碰到了他，轻微的，细电流般短暂的触感，那些粘稠的血液似乎粘在了你的指尖上，沉得你抬不起手。男孩的睫毛颤了颤，似乎感受到了什么般努力地想要睁开双眼，他的蜘蛛细胞开始活跃，伴随着剧烈的疼痛开始修补他破碎的身躯，你看着他紧蹙的眉心和齿间漏出的呻吟，他体内错位的内脏开始归位，致命伤被治愈，只剩下肉眼所见的伤口，男孩的呼吸渐渐平稳，他的特殊体质又一次救了他一命。可你看着他大大小小的伤口，不可克制地想象他的超能感官把疼痛放大了多少倍，这比你自己受伤还要让人难以忍受。Happy说你从未后悔选择他，可你现在心里却泛上了近似后悔的情绪，你稍微有一点懂Pepper的心情了，你可以自己扛着核弹飞向苍穹，但是绝对不想看到火车把男孩撞得满身是伤，你承认自己有一点私心，别管什么拯救世界了，让他做个普通的男孩不好吗？

你的男孩揉了揉通红的眼睛，把脆弱和痛苦都揉掉，他说，我得把那混蛋揍飞，把Edith抢回来。

ACDC的音乐又一次在你的实验舱响起，沉迷于星球大战的男孩显然没分清ADDC和齐柏林飞艇的区别，他熟练地操控着实验台制作他的战衣。当然熟练，在他的纠缠下你把他带进你的专属玩具屋好多次了，你们一起做过一些小玩意，男孩拧着螺丝颇为得意地告诉你他把你所有的论文都研究过一遍了。真没想到超级英雄崇拜还能促进学术发展，我真是贡献卓绝，你随口应道，想着把聪明小鬼推荐去MIT是个不错的主意。男孩小声嘀咕着才不只是超级英雄崇拜。

男孩的手指敲着玻璃罩等待他的战衣，这是他第一次自己制作的战衣，不算第一套睡衣宝宝装。他忽然抬起头看着Happy，说，我刚刚好像见到Mr.Stark了，在火车上的时候，虽然没有看见，但是我感觉那是他——也许是我太想他了。你盯着他的侧脸，忽然发现总是跟在你身后转的小男孩不知何时有了坚毅的轮廓。他闯祸了，然后他得自己去收拾掉烂摊子，你不能再为他收尾，他在不知不觉地长大，很快就会成为一个真正的男人。

Peter挂着他的蜘蛛降落伞跳进一堆无人机里，你倒不是太担心这个，只要他想明白了，没有什么能难住他。他的蜘蛛感应重新上线，当时就是感应到了远处的危险，他才赶过来为你挡下那一击，你们研究过这个，暂且没有得出什么结论，这个能保护他，但在最后一次大战之后，它就时灵时不灵的，现在好了，一切归位。你感到欣慰，但是看到Peter在幻象中抓住Quentin的手，说他不会再相信他的时候你还是有点难过，希望这个该死的鱼缸头没有让他失去对别人的信任能力。他茫然地问着Edith，地上躺着的人是否真的死去。估计他得就真实和虚假这个哲学论题纠结好久了，你拍了拍他的脑袋，毫无悬念地，从中穿过，看着自己的手卡在别人身体里还是蛮吓人的。

他把Edith摘下放进口袋，你隐约听见了机械女声，急于奔跑的Peter并没有注意到，你把手凑近他的口袋，听见她熟悉的欢迎词，Welcome back,Tony.哇哦，原来AI和幽灵有特殊的沟通渠道吗，这连瞳膜都不需要扫描了，科学与神秘学果然是相连的。你敏锐地发现空气中传送中的数据讯息，像是飘散的绿色绸带，不过是用数字编织的那种。当然不是Peter发送的，你看着呢，但是不管Quentin打着什么主意，他都注定是要落空了。拦截并销毁，Edith。你对她说道，AI砍断了那根绿色绸带，传输结束。

不管是Peter还是你自己，都不知道你又拯救了他一次。

他和他的女孩在阳光照耀下拥抱，四处冒起的火焰和坍塌的建筑都没能打扰他们。黑头发的酷女孩说，你总算看上去好点了，之前你一直在，假装开心。

感谢上帝，所以还是有人知道他有战后PTSD这回事的。虽然这小子看上去有点呆，但是眼光倒是一直不错，你没在自夸，真的。你在想你是不是该离开，旁观着别人谈恋爱总觉得有些奇怪。可Peter提到了你，抱着一个女孩时提到别的人不是什么好习惯。他说很久之前，在他还是个孩子的时候，你从天而降救了他，从那时候开始他就想要成为和你一样的人。他想如果有一天他追上你的脚步，就把他最重要的秘密告诉你。

所以他说不只是英雄崇拜而已，所以他第一次见面就愿意跟你走。你自己从不记得，你拯救过那么多的人，其中有一个男孩仰望着向天空飞去的金红战甲像是仰望着一颗璀璨的星辰，他一步又一步向前跑，朝你奔跑而来。如果没有变异蜘蛛给他的超能力，也许他会在斯塔克工业的新成员行列之中，而总有一天，他会走到你面前，你相信他会的。

而你也还有一个秘密没有告诉过他，那一天晚上你擦去合照上覆着的水珠，手指轻轻地抚过他的脸庞，你想无论如何你都要把他带回来。于是你搭出了一个模型，迈出了第一步。

Peter对他的女孩挥了挥手，他们得短暂告别一会。老实说他的告白非常、非常的糟糕。一朵碎掉的黑色大丽花，一句翻来覆去用的really like you，中间掺上一大段关于Tony·Stark的话题，自恋如你也不免抚上额头不忍再听，就算你的名字出现在Peter小孩的名字中你也丝毫不会感到意外。

男孩一蹦一跳地在布满阳光的桥上走，你跟在他旁边，露出了自己也不曾发现的微笑。一切都安然无恙，而逃避现实的男孩也该学着接受你已经离开的事实，他避开学校墙上的黑白照片，避开你的纪念视频，避开你的传记电影，避开铺天盖地的人们对你的怀念，仿佛不听不看，你就还在斯塔克工业或是州北复联大厦的实验室里等着他忙完期中考试一起做实验。你都知道，因为你也不曾踏入过Stark旧宅一步，好像Howard和Maria还在那一样。

Mr.Stark?

他朝你在的方向投来目光，你有些诧异，你已经在他身边当了这么久的幽灵，这还是他第一次叫你。男孩巧克力色的眼珠转了转，始终没有聚焦到你身上。他没看见你，但他笃定地挑了挑眉毛，露出几分得意的表情，我知道你在这，I can feel you.又是他神奇的蜘蛛感应，他“看着”你，抿了抿嘴唇，他说，我有话对你说。

好吧，你听着呢。你环着胸等着他和你说那个你已经知道了的重要秘密，等着他和你说Quentin的事，等着他又一次和你道歉，他是该道歉，随随便便把Edith交给了别人，让自己受了一身的伤，如果你能的话你得告诉他，正是因为知道他犯下的每一个错，你才确定他比任何人都适合接下这份责任。你等着他絮絮叨叨的长篇大论，做好了他哭得一塌糊涂的心理准备。可男孩只是静静地看着你，细细碎碎的像星辰一样的光芒又回到他巧克力色的眼眸中，阳光温柔地涂抹在他身上，风吹起他柔软的棕色卷发，周围的一切仿佛都安静了下来，他说话了，声音很轻，像是保护什么柔软易碎的宝物。

I love you.

你想若无其事地回应，我也爱你。你当然爱他，可你看着男孩认真的表情，心脏缓慢地下沉，你明白你和他说的完全不是一个东西。他爱你，不是对父亲对导师的爱，你想起男孩小声嘀咕着才不是英雄崇拜这回事，他的眼神温暖又纯粹，比洒满糖霜的草莓甜甜圈还要甜一点，而你埋头于做实验，没有真正解读出他的真正含义。所谓思虑周全的大人终于明白自己犯了一个弥补不了的错误。男孩对着他心爱的女孩说like，却对着一片空气说I love you，他当然喜欢她，他也许会喜欢上很多人，可是这个男孩再也没有办法爱别人甚过于爱你。


End file.
